pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Toreuol
Character Info Toreuol ("Tor") is an active character played by AthenAltena. She was a member of Khan'zalika's Overseers. Her first appearance was on Day 48, when she joined the overseers. She was in the group that fought with Nova in Sasunra during the Black Sun Siege, and escaped with minor injuries. Physical Description PTP1 Appearance: Tor has lime-green hair done in two braids, grey eyes and dresses in a blue, off the shoulder top and blue miniskirt. At 5'8" she is short for a drowolath, a fact she is well aware of and self-conscious about. PTP2 Appearance: After the timeskip, she has gotten slightly taller, and now wears a single braid. She now wears a purple and blue top and long skirt, and has a gold belt. Appearances Path to Power 1 * Dvaraka War 1, EA, bottom left panel, helping to corral the slaves * Second Moon Day 25-26, EA, 4th panel, standing with overseers as they negotiate with the traders * Black Sun Siege Hour 1, EA, fourth panel, facing a Black Suns berserker next to Nova and Tidus * Black Sun Siege Hour 3, EA, fifth panel, helping bandage a wounded Nova * Black Sun Siege Hour 4, EA, fourth panel, making a break from Sasunra with Minalia and Eldri'caldeyi * Epilogue 10, LA, third panel, talking to a Chelian in the background while Faia appears in the foreground Path to Power 2 * Colony 5, EA, first panel, being instructed by the Nal'Sarkoth expert on edible plants * Chapter 2, EA, Colony 38, fourth panel, helping build the wall * (Chapter 2, Moon2Day20, 12/15/11) - EA panel five: Enjoying the new bath house along with Vesxile. * Chapter 2, EA, Moon2 Day 22, second panel, looking at the catch of fish Path to Power 3 *'(Chapter 3, introduction / Introduction, 10/3/12)' - EA panel eight: Checking out the living quarters on the airship with Durlyn and Hetros. When Hetros comments there won't be much space sleep, Toreuol grins and replies that sounds like a good arrangement to her before coping a feel on Durlyn, much to her mates surprise. ]] Advices Made by this Clan Member: * "*Sketch bugbear and Flying Horror, show to ferals*" Are either of them kurr?" 13 votes, Chapter 2, LA, Moon2 Day 22 Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Toreuol (which means "Emerald" in the old dark elven tongue) was still young when the city fell, and lost both of her parents, Gani'kin and Aya'la, in a fire that she managed to escape, and as a result she is terrified of flames and will go into a catatonic state when she sees things burning. Her parents had run a small metalworking shop, and due to her small size and quickness Tor was often used as a gopher to gather supplies for them and run deliveries. She still hopes that she’ll gain a few more inches in height so she can match up to the other clan members. Don't call her "short" or "kid" to her face, since she can hit very hard for a little person, and is what is known colloquially as "a vicious little shinkicker." After the fall she managed to join up with the survivors, but she’s felt like a leech for a long time due to her lack of physical strength and inexperience in the professional field. She finally decided to take a risk and join up with the overseers in the hope that she could somehow contribute to the clan. She is generally friendly, energetic and talkative, but one of her major personality flaws is her short-sightedness on some goals. She has a good heart and is generally kind and caring, but she lacks the patience for some tasks. The main thing she brings to the table is enthusiasm and ability to think quickly on her feet. Character Gallery adventure time 2.PNG|What time is it? Adventure time! Category:Player Characters Category:Overseers